1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to controlling a switching power converter to adaptively adjust the output voltage of the power converter during peak power conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power supply demands for electronic devices such as printers, audio devices, and network adapters often vary under different operating conditions. For example, the output power demands of a power converter for a printer may fluctuate in a range of 100% to 400% of the normal output power level. These fluctuations, however, may occur during a relatively short period of time compared to the overall operating period of the power converter. One solution to accommodate these brief power demand fluctuations includes adding design capacity to the power converter to accommodate the additional power supply capacity demands under all operating conditions. Other solutions include increasing the switching frequency of the power converter.
These solutions, like many other solutions for addressing fluctuating power supply demands for electronic devices have drawbacks. Designing for increased capacity often results in a larger and more expensive power converter. Increasing the switching frequency of the power converter increases the amount of undesirable electromagnetic and radio frequency interference (EMI and RFI) generated by the converter. Further, increasing the switching frequency reduces the overall efficiency of the power converter and also results in an undesirable increase in the heat generated by the power converter.